One popular class of footwear is the sandal, defined by a generally solid base surface that leaves some or all of the side and top of the foot exposed. Typically straps or thongs are used to hold the wearer's foot in place in the sandal. The straps may run over the toes or between the toes. In one well-known sandal design, a thong runs from each side of the base over the top of the foot, terminating in the space between the big toe and the rest of the toes.
Many sandals also include rear straps to secure the heel in place. However, in the popular flip flop sandal design, no rear strap is included. Flip flop sandals are often less secure around the feet but are much easier to don and remove; a flip flop sandal can usually be removed by motion of the foot alone, without the need for hand assistance. For this reason, flip flop sandals are a popular leisure option, and are often used as around the pool, around the house, and in the shower.
Because sandals are understood primarily as a summer option and often associated with leisure applications, many consumers view them as a casual fashion item. More recently, they have become year-round footwear, especially for girls and young women, Sandals, especially flip flop sandals, are marketed in a large number of styles and colors, and consumers are accustomed to purchasing inexpensive flip flop sandals to match a variety of summer outfits, swimwear, and sleepwear.
Because sandals typically show the feet of the wearer, sandals are often associated with bare feet and with visible toenails. Many consumers, especially female consumers, choose to decorate their toenails when wearing sandals. Sandals, especially flip flop sandals, are therefore frequently associated with decorated toenails.